


Lakeside

by Bootleg_Luz



Series: The Tradition of Breaking Things [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I like that, RaHHSTToBT, ToBT, ToTB, gotta find something better, huh, weird abbrevation of the series name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootleg_Luz/pseuds/Bootleg_Luz
Summary: "Oh come on-” he gets cut off by a splash of water.______________HoneyFrost isnt afraid to get wet, Blight however does not want this.
Relationships: HoneyFrost & Blight, HoneyFrost/Blight
Series: The Tradition of Breaking Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092839
Kudos: 1





	Lakeside

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, it was going to be longer, but then i was like: that would ruin the whole thing  
> so i shortened it.

HoneyFrost leaps over the log, landing swiftly and silently on the ground. 

It was dusk and the young warrior was looking for someone.

Specifically someone she's not supposed to be seeing, let alone actively visiting them.

It's not like anything bad would happen if she got caught, it's just… she doesn't want to see all the disappointed looks and lectures she would get. 

HoneyFrost sighs, skidding to a stop. She glances back at the log, now tail lengths away, before huffing and continuing on her search. 

She passes quite a few things, a pretty large tree with bright orange and yellow leaves, a small stream with a small waterfall to match it, that must've been freezing to anyone who set a paw in it, even a bird or two (that she caught for later.) 

Eventually, she makes it to the clearing she was looking for. A small clearing protected by layers of overgrowth and undergrowth, hidden by the outside by vines, and the thick canopy. A few beams of light shines through, highlighting everything in the perfect way. 

'Wonder if Blight will be here soon, he better not be later again!' She thinks sourly, digging her claws into the sand and letting it seep through them.

It would be nice if for once the white and brown tabby point would on time for once, she's wasting her precious beauty sleep over this.

A shaking bush and the telltale sound of paw steps and the swishing of a tail catches her attention. The cream coloured molly, quiet as she can, uses her wings to push herself to a nearby branch. 

A white and brown tabby point comes out the bushes, and HoneyFrost grins, 'great! He's on time for once! '

She digs her claws into the branch and pushes forward. She knocks the tom backwards, sending them rolling into a mix of pointy sticks and bushes and thorns. The tom shrieks in surprise. 

They end up tumbling down a small cliff into the sand by the lake. 

The tom sits up, spitting sand out his mouth.

“Eugh! Did you really have to do that Honeypaw?!” He asks loudly.

HoneyFrost grins, puffing up her chest fur and raising a paw proudly, “HoneyFrost now actually. Thought you knew that Blight.''

The tom — now Blight —sputters.

“How was  _ I  _ supposed to know that you're a warrior now?” he snarks, shoving his muzzle into her face.

“Get away from me you over dramatic brute!” she giggles, batting the tom away.

Blight huffs in an offended manner, widening and bringing a single brown striped paw to his face, “If i'm over dramatic then you're crazy! You tackled me!” he says, taking a step back.

“And i'll do it again!” she exclaims, taking a step towards Blight.

“You wouldn't….” Blight says in a purposely dark voice, glancing behind him to the lake. He did  _ not _ want to end up with water in his fur, no matter how short it was.

“Oh I would,” HoneyFrost hisses playfully, lowering into a crouch.

“Oh come on-” he gets cut off by a splash of water.


End file.
